1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for making a wound stator of an automotive generator and, more particularly, to a novel method for making a wound stator so as to enhance the power generation efficiency of a generator.
2. Description of Related Art
The stator is a major mechanism in an electric generator. An induced current is generated by the generator through induction between the stator and the rotor. The conventional method for making a wound stator of an automotive generator involves winding enameled wires around T-shaped claws of a stator ring so as to form a multi-layer induction coil around the stator ring.
However, a wound stator made by the conventional winding technique has high copper loss. The overall copper loss is increased because the copper cores exposed from the wire ends of the enameled wire windings are rather long. Hence, not only is it impossible to further enhance product performance, but also a motor equipped with such a stator is prone to temperature rise during operation. Moreover, according to the conventional winding technique, the spacing between windings is irregular; in other words, the density of windings tends to be inconsistent. The irregular spacing between windings also affects the slot fill factor of the enameled wires and thus lowers the overall power generation efficiency of a generator using such a stator.